The Tergiversant
by Chicks7455
Summary: This is a story about a new villain from the Doctors past that shows up in Cardiff with Doctor number nine (Eccleston) Rose and Capn Jack. This is an original character "villain" that me and a friend created with lots of research. Please continue to read as I update it with more chapters.


Chapter One  
Its a typical day in Cardiff, the year is 2005 and the sun is bright shining on the monuments of the Cardiff Millennium Centre. The words in Welsh Creu Gwir fel gwydr o ffwrnais awen and English In These Stones Horizons Sing seem to glow with an almost Aurora Borealis feel as the light bounces and plays of the copper coloring.  
A noise originates first far away and intensifies as an old 1960 British police box blurs into existence.  
The Welsh words above the box glow and transform and translate to "Creating truth like glass from the furnace of inspiration."  
The doors open and a man in a black leather jacket sticks his head out and he turns one way and another with his ears looking like satellite dishes turning one way and the other.  
"Fantastic" the man says with a child like yet serious face as he steps out.  
He immediately runs towards the right. Two more figures walk out and we only get a peak of the wonders within the magic blue box.  
One of the companions is a blonde who does not seem phased by the eccentric man running around. She takes off with a slight jog to follow the man who when they first met only said one word "run!" and run she did.  
The second figure a male tries to keep up after the two who have been traveling the universe for awhile and having a hard time getting on the leader's good side.  
"Doctor, Rose wait up," the man takes off just have to turn around and run in the other direction when the Doctor, who is obviously making the route up as he goes along, turns to run the other way.  
"Come on you two," said the Doctor as he continues to run nowhere in particular.  
"Cardiff again," Rose shouts in disappointment.  
"Cardiff is not the reason we are here... although the pit stop is needed," explained the Doctor.  
He looks up, "The rift is getting a little too big."  
"I remember there is a big riff over Cadiff, the TARDIS absorbs the 'rift energy' and ding TARDIS petrol station," Rose states bored.  
"We are not here for that, we have come for the time slips," the doctors face widens and it smiles and his eyes get wide in anticipation.  
He continues to run in the direction of something only he can see.  
"What?" Rose stops and looks curious. She then gets a similar face as the Doctor put on, which is a mix of happiness and here we go again.  
She runs of shouting "Wait, what are time slips? Doctor!? Doctor..." Rose runs to catch up.  
Meanwhile the other man the rookie of the team stops in front of the blue box to catch his breath.  
"Hey! I am here too you know?"  
He takes off his big dark trench coat and checks a device on his wrist which starts to blink.  
"What is wrong with this thing, bad enough grumpy and handsome over there took out the transport code," he mumbles as he shakes it.  
He thinks oh well as he starts to run after them again.  
Another head pops out of the TARDIS, it is the same as his.  
"What? Listen there is only one Capn Jack Harkness." Jack exclaims.  
"Hey handsome want to have some fun," the head says as it opens up the door.  
"What are you? Some sort of hologram...no wow! You are a bit more substantial. Yes a substantial-light quantum hologram duplicate and you are NAKED," Jack says as he is taken back a little.  
The faux-Jack winks.  
"You are being a naughty girl," Jack looks around to see if anybody is watching. "but I like where your head is at,"  
Jack walks in as the doors close. Crashes come from inside the TARDIS getting more intense as if a fight is going on.  
"Wait, what are you? What is this? NOOOOOO!" Jack screams in terror as the TARDIS starts to blur.  
The blur slowly transforms into Jack, an exact duplicate of how he looked when he got out of the big blue box. The faux-Jack smiles and runs off.  
Behind him is the TARDIS, the real TARDIS.  
"Hey guys wait up," faux-Jack yells.


End file.
